Felix Rosier
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is coming soon. Felix Castor Pharamond Rosier (3rd May 1974 – 2nd May, 1998) was a Northern Irish pure-blood wizard the eldest child of Phillip and Phaedra Rosier, and the brother of Freya and Eric Rosier. He was the nephew of both Rasmus and Evan Rosier, and the cousin of Persephone Rosier. He's the husband of Elke Rosier and the father of Cicero Rosier. As the son of a Death Eater he was expected to share his family’s views about blood purity, he took it on well eventually even following his father's footsteps in becoming a Death Eater in his own right. He attended Durmstrang Institute from 1985 to 1992, contrary to family tradition to attend Hogwarts, as his father wanted him to attend school where he wouldn't be forced to interact with any "mudbloods", this was despite his mother's wishes. He was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus. Little is known about his years there, other than that he was good student. According to his father he excelled at Charms, Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Dueling. Both of his younger siblings ended up as blood traitors, Freya slowly though her being "corrupted slowly", and Eric through his "tendency to readily accept vapid woo, and his naïveté". Not only that, but he saw their renouncing the beliefs they'd been raised in as a direct betrayal of the family as a whole. Though he'd never openly admit or show this, it greatly upset him, he felt abandoned. He wanted some semblance of his family back. He himself, much like both his parents had the first time around, joined the cause. Though he'd not have expressed such things aloud, he didn't worship Voldemort in the way he felt a lot of his colleagues seemed to. Felix was in it for the reshaping of magical society for the better; anything else, including their leader, was incedental tho the cause. He was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, when his own blasting curse was rebounded back at him by a member of the Order of the Phoenix, devastating both his parents after they survived the war to be imprizoned. He left his son orphaned, as his wife also died during the battle, crushed by debris. Biography Early Life Dumstrang years Second Wizarding War Becoming a Death Eater Death During the Battle of Hogwarts Etymology *''Felix'' means "lucky" or "successful" and originated as a late Roman cognomen. It was also acquired as a nickname by 1st-century BC Roman general, SullaCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Felix. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). A name meaning "lucky" is ironic for Felix, a man who literally died the day before his 24th birthday. *''Pharamond is a French eqivelent of the Ancient Germanic name "Faramund", the first part "Fara" meaning "journey" and the second half "mund" meaining "protection". Shakespeare named a character from ''Henry V (1599) thisCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Pharamond. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Faramund. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). It was also the name of his maternal great-grandfather. *''Castor is from the Greek name "Kastor", Castor was a son of Zeus and the twin brother of Pollux in greek mythology. Gemini, the constelation, represents the twins and has witin it named CastorCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Castor. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). The Black Family, who are Felix's maternal relitives, have a tradition of naming children after stars and constellationsVarious Wikia Users. (???). House of Black. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). It was also the name of his maternal grandfather. *''Rosier'' is French for "rose tree" or "rose bush" and is a common surname in Francophone areas. It is also the name of a fallen angel who was considered the patron demon of tainted love and seductionVarious Wikia Users. (???). Rosier family. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). *The tradition of two middle names comes from the Tristeréme family, the names are always taken from a reletive, usually (but not always) deceased. References Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Death Eaters Category:Wizards Category:Rosier Family Category:Selwyn Family Category:Tristeréme Family Category:Black Family Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Deceased Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts Casualties Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Pure-Blood Category:Second Wizarding War Casualties Category:Dark Wizards Category:Villains Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Killing Curse Users Category:Imperius Curse Users